This invention relates generally to the field of amusement devices of the type described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,501, granted Mar. 20, 1990 under the title "Anamorphic Amusement Device", to which reference is made. More particularly, it relates to an improved form of device particularly suited for use by children traveling on a train, bus, or aircraft, as distinguished from use while seated in a fast food restaurant or the like.
In my above identified prior patent, there is disclosed an anamorphic amusement device which includes a frusto-conical cup, usually of disposable single use type, an outer surface of which is provided with a reflective member of metallic foil or metallic coated synthetic resinous material. The device also includes a paper place mat having one or more anamorphic images printed thereon which are reflected by the outer surface of the cup in undistorted condition. The place mat has a printed indication of the proper position or positions of the cup thereon to assure this result.
This device is useful principally in locations where the place mat may be positioned on a relatively immobile surface, such as a table supported by a horizontal floor which is not subject to vibration or movement. A typical location of such table is in a fast food restaurant, or in the kitchen of a home.
However, food is often served and consumed in moving vehicles having means for supporting food containers, such as aircraft, trains and buses, as well as automobiles. Such vehicles include selectively positionable table surfaces for supporting plates and cups which are subject movement of the vehicle, such that cups, plates, even when filled with a comestible, cannot reasonably be expected to remain in fixed position. The utility of the device disclosed in my above mentioned patent, in such instances, is, therefore, reduced.
It is known in the art to provide supporting surfaces in vehicles which are provided with cup accommodating recesses. These are usually located near the dashboard of the vehicle, with minimal surface area surrounding the recess.